One Hell of an Art Student
by HiddenOtaku24
Summary: Story takes place in modern day San Francisco. Ciel is housing with Alois, Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin! Begins with Ciel going to his first day of art school only to meet you know who. And well, Sebastian is the cocky bastard he's always been. Not to mention COMPLETELY straight. And Ciel happens to be a RAGING homosexual. Sparks fly a little. SebXCiel if you know what I mean (;
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first chapter!

This thing took way longer to write than I wanted. But it's finally started and much shorter than I desired.

Anyways

Obviously I don't own the characters.

Make sure to read and review! If people don't show they like it, then it's kind of hard to write. );

Woe is me if you don't.

* * *

"Ciiiieeellll!"

"Ugh... Alois, what the fuck?" The blonde runs into my room and begins bouncing on my bed.

"Ohhhh Ciiieeell It's time to get up!" He laughs and jumps harder.

"Get off of me, you ass!"

"But I didn't want you to be late for your first day!" He fakes a pout.

I look over to my night stand and the clock says 11:30. "Class doesn't start until 1pm, jerk. My alarm wasn't going to go off for like 15 more minutes. I can't believe you took away my precious sleep from me. Now get the fuck out of my room Alois!"

"Whatever. Someone didn't get their beauty sleep." He rolls his eyes as he crawls off my bed, heading towards the door. I chuck a pillow at his head. "Don't be such a little bitch, Ciel." He tosses the pillow back to my bed and leaves.

I roll over to face my window. Looking outside, it's a little foggy but it's clearing up. The sunshine peaks through the clouds. I close my eyes in hopes of resting a few more minutes before getting up; laying there for about two minutes but give up in the end. Yawning, I sit up to stretch. My clock says 11:34 and the Muni leaves at 12:23 so I have a little under an hour to get ready. I hop out of bed and start shuffling through my dresser. A midnight blue V neck with one of my skinny jeans should work. A pair of underwear is thrown in as well. Shutting my drawers, I grab a towel to make my way down the hall to the bathroom. It's closed.

Banging on the door, I yell, "Hurry up! I need the shower!"

"Hold your horses!" A masculine voice calls back, "Man, can't I use the shitter in peace?" The man says half to himself. A scruffy blonde opens the door. "It's all yours, Ciel." The man walks down the hall, back to his own room.

"Seriously Bard? You could at least use the febreeze! We bought it just for you!" I shout towards his door while walking into the bathroom.

I strip off my clothes and jump into the shower after I mess with the temperature knobs. The hot water runs over my head for a good 10 minutes, relieving my sleepiness. I quickly wash my body, rinse it, and leave the shower to dry off. I throw my clothes on then look to the mirror fix my hair. It only takes a minute of messing it around. _Damn, I look good_. I grab my tooth brush and scrub them until they shine. After I finish, I stare into the mirror._  
_

"Heeeyyy seeexyyy." I wink at myself and spend a good amount of time admiring my reflection.

"God you're such a freak Ciel." Alois walks pass the bathroom door and continues down the stairs.

I lean out the door, calling after him. "Don't be hatin'!"

Back to my room, I gather my art supplies. I go over the syllabis to make sure I have everything. I do, so I toss it into my large, black portfolio. It's such a pain that I'll have to carry it around all the time. I glance at the clock which reads 12:09. I grab my black peacoat and a grey scarf, double check I have everything and then leave to go downstairs. Alois is sitting on the couch watching some random show on TV. He's too zoned out to realize I'm there. _T__hank God_. I make my way to the kitchen to make myself tea. I steep the loose leaf earl grey for a few minutes and then pour it into a travel mug. It's my version of coffee. _Ugh, coffee is so gross. _I make a face to no one in particular and head to the door.

"See ya Alois!" I go through the front door and shut it fast so he doesn't time to say anything back.

I pull my iPhone out of my pocket to check the time. It's 12:17. _Perfect_. I walk down the street to the nearby bus stop, then reach into my coat pocket again and take out my headphones. _I don't understand how these things tie themselves into knots so easily... _While I'm untangling them, the Muni pulls up. With portfolio and mug in one hand, I shove the iPhone and headphones in my coat pocket and then reach into the pants pocket to pull out my wallet for my clipper card. I wait for people to get off the bus and before I board.

Luckily, there's an open seat. I settle myself into it and pull my phone and headphones again. I put them in and turn my iPod on shuffle. I look out the window as I listen to _Geek in the Pink_ by_ Jazon Mraz_. When the Muni starts moving, we pass a man riding a fixie going in the same direction. _Mmm. He looks nice._ I smile to myself as I check him out. He has dark hair that matches the rest of his outfit and a portfolio on his back. I couldn't see too much as we passed but I could tell that he's tall, well built, and has handsome facial features. _I wonder where that fine thing is going..._

As the bus continues down the street, we drive by people rushing around. Most are on lunch now so the sidewalks and roads are more crowded than usual. Looking out the window, I see a woman rushing down the sidewalk, probably late for a job. When the Muni turns a corner, I see a homeless man, heckling a business man for spare change. Further down the street, I spot a group of tourists. _I fucking hate tourists. They're everywhere. _

The Muni makes a few stops along the way but we eventually make it to my stop nearby the school. I wait for the doors to open before I hop off the vehicle. I look for the time once again. 12:45. I walk down the block and arrive at the art institute. It's an older looking building. I had only been here a few times before, once for a tour and another time for turning in paperwork. Today's class is Figure Drawing 1A. I walk inside and head to my classroom. On my schedule, it says my teacher's name is F. Middleford. I make my way down the hallway and up a flight of stairs that leads to another hallway of equal size. I finally arrive at destination, the room on the farthest door to the left.

When I walk in, the first thing I notice is the way the desks are arranged. They are high up, old wooden tables that wrap around the room in the shape of a C. Most of them already have people sitting in them. I see two empty desks in the corner, farthest from the chalk board, and take one. I set my portfolio underneath the table and put my headphones away. I glance around to observe the other students. A couple look like they're just out of high school. There's a few elderly people. Some other's look like moms. A pretty good variety of people are in here. I look up to the clock on the wall which says 12:59. The classroom door opens and it pulls my attention away. A blonde, middle-aged woman walks in. She's wearing a short, green double-breasted suit coat over a black pencil skirt. Her hair is pulled back into a very neat bun. _She kind of looks like a tight ass... _The woman goes to the chalk board and begins to speak.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Figure Drawing 1A. You may call me Ms. Middleford. Since some people are still arranging their schedules, today we will go over a basic exercise."

As she finishes this sentence, the door swings open and in walks a man. Everyone in the class turns their attention to him, especially me. _Holy Shit! It's the guy I passed on the muni today!_ Getting a better look at him, I notice that he's even sexier than I thought. He has to be at least six feet tall. He's kind of skinny but it's obvious he's pretty well built. The man is dressed in black skinny jeans, his right pant leg is still rolled up. His shirt is loosely fit and tan with a couple buttons at the top that are fastened. A grey cardigan hangs open on him with a black scarf wrapped around his neck messily. And his face... _oh man his face looks like he just had sex! _He has a pale complexion with eyes that are bizarrely scarlet. He's panting and his cheeks are flushed red. _He's so fucking gorgeous! _

After he fixes his self up, he looks in my direction. _He's looking right at me oh my goodness. _His gaze is so intense as we make eye contact, I feel my own cheeks begin to feel a little heated. Then he starts walking towards me and I realize he's going to occupy the empty desk beside me. _Yes! _He sits down and puts his portfolio under his desk as well then faces the front of the class. I catch myself staring and force myself to look to the front.

"Thank you for joining us. As I was saying before, we will be doing a basic exercise today so everyone has a chance to finish settling into their classes. The exercise is you will be partnering up with the person next to you. Each group will take turns drawing their partners. You may use either graphite or charcoal. This is also a chance to become acquainted with your fellow classmates. Begin when you are ready." Ms. Middleford sits at a little desk and chair in a corner near the chalk board.

I immediately turn to sexy beast of a man next to me the moment she sits down. "Hey Handsome! Want to be my partner?" I flash my best smile.

He turns to me and gives me a confused look in return. "Ummm... Sure?"

_Fuck yeah! _"Great!" I continue to smile. "Sooo, what's your name? Mine's Ciel" I stick out my hand to shake his.

He reaches out and shakes it then gives me an awkward smile while replying. "I'm Sebastian." _Maybe he's shy? But even his awkward smile is cute! _I hold his hand for a little longer than I meant while lost in thought. We hold eye contact then he pulls his hand back and looks away, making the situation more awkward. As he's looking away, he speaks again.

"Are you... Gay?" _Dear Lord of all things don't tell me he's homophobic!_

I consider being nice but decide it would be more fun to tease him. "Yup! I'm a raging homosexual!" I flash him another grin then act a little more shy and mimic him. "Are you... Straight?" I give him questioning eyes.

He faces me again with a little more confidence. He realized what I was doing and flashes me a dazzling smile. "Yup! I'm a raging heterosexual!" _Just kill me! That smile should be illegal! _My face probably looks shocked and he starts deeply chuckling when he sees it. _The fuck?! Why does this man have to be straight?! He's so fucking sexy! He practically oozes sex! FML... At least he's not as shy as I thought he was. A little charming even._

I regain my composure and smile again. "Well aren't you hilarious." I say sarcastically, propping my face up on my hand.

"Not as hilarious as you practically drooling over me." He teases. "Sorry man, but like I said, I love pussy. Now let's stop and actually get to the project." My smile drops as he smirks at me. Then he reaches under his desk and goes through his portfolio, pulling out a sketchbook, 2B graphite pencil, and a gummy eraser.

_Okay. Less than charming._ "A little full of ourselves, are we?" I mumble. Sighing, I pull out my own sketchbook, HB pencil and a pink eraser. "So do you want to go first or should I?"

Without looking at me, he replies. "You can go ahead since you're staring at me anyways." He smirks _again! Seriously, now he's starting to just piss me off._

"I would _love_ to." My voice is laced with sarcasm. Thankfully, he doesn't have any retort. I prop my sketchbook up. Drawing really isn't my thing. I'm more of a painter but I decided I should learn some basics of drawing at least.

Before I begin, I look over his facial features. I notice he has a sharp jaw line. He's looking towards the front of the room so I have his profile to work from. His face has a look of boredom while his hand holds up his head. I put the pencil to paper and start sketching out the major details like his face line, nose, hair and eyes. Occassionally, I hold out my writing tool to try to get my angles right. I lost count of how many minutes have passed. Looking at my close to finished work, I notice that his face looks off. Slightly crooked maybe?

"Did you move?" I ask him with a frown.

He chuckles and faces me. "Of course not. Let me see." He reaches out to try to take the sketchbook.

"...No." I quickly move the book out of his reach. "It's not done yet."

"Oh come on. It's just a 'basic exercise' remember?" He tries to grab it again.

"Ugghh. Fine. But don't laugh. Drawing isn't my thing ya know."

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just show me." I hold it up and the moment he sees it, he bursts out laughing.

"You ass! You said you wouldn't fucking laugh!" I move to hide it again but he snatches it out of my hands before I had the chance.

Still laughing his fucking ass off, he responds. "Aha... I didn't think it would be that... shitty!" He wipes his eyes like he's tearing up.

"Fuck you! You're probably not that great either you bloody idiot!" My accent slips a little as I tug on the sketch book harshly but he still won't let go.

Right when he starts to calm down, he laughs even harder at the sound of my accent. "Seriously?! Was that a English accent? Are you British?!" My face heats up and I know I'm blushing.

"Shut the fuck and leave me alone!" I make sure not to let it slip again. "Why are you being such an arrogant jackass?!" I finally take my sketchbook back and throw it into my portfolio.

He tries to act all innocent, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm just playing." He smirks.

"Oh drop the act! You're so full of yourself. You obviously think you're hot shit!" My voice is getting louder

His look turns annoyed at my accusation. "You're the one who can't take your eyes off me!" He snaps back.

My face reddens in embarrassment but it goes unnoticed by the flush of my anger. People are starting to stare but we continue arguing. "So what if you're attractive?! Your personality sucks ass!"

"Mine sucks?" He scoffs. "Like yours is any better." His sarcasm heavy in his voice. "And at least I'm attractive."

"Fuck you, you self-centered piece of sh-"

"Okay! That's enough! I will not tolerate you two acting like a couple of high school students in my class! Take your things and leave." By this point, the entire class had their eyes on us. After she had spoken, the room was dead silent.

My anger is still boiling inside but I take a deep breathe and begin to gather my stuff. I glance over at the annoying bastard next to me and he looks annoyed. _Good. That fucking asshole deserves it._ After I'm done, I leave the class room as fast as I can. I don't want to be near that guy when he leaves. I hurry down the stairs and through the hall. As soon as I exit the building, I pull out my phone and call Alois.

*riiiiing, riiiiing.*

Alois answers quickly. "Ciiiieelll! I thought you were in class right now? What's up, buttercup?!" His voice is so screechy and annoying that I have to hold the speaker away from my poor ears.

"Uh Hey Alois. Some asshole started shit in class and got us both kicked out." I look up towards the school and see _Sebastian_ walk out the entrance. I spin around and start walking to the street. "It was so fucking lame! We had this class project where we had to take turns drawing each other and he starts making fun of not only my art but _me! _And that bastard is so fucking arrogant, it pisses me off!"

"Daaaamn. Sounds like you started school off in a shitty way. Was he at least hot?"

"Yeah, he's fucking sexy but he's straight and his personality is awful! Anyway, that's not the point. Meet me at Finny's work. I want to vent more. See you there in like 30 minutes?"

"Sure Ciel! I'd love to spend my time off work listening to your problems!" Alois says in his most obnoxious and sarcastic voice possible.

"Psh. It's not like you have anything better to do. See ya there ya whore."

"Whatever bitch! Love you too." He makes a kiss sound into the receiver and we hang up.

* * *

Just some things to take note of:

Muni is a bus/transportation system in San Francisco and the clipper card is a plastic bus pass that you put money on.

A fixie is at type of bike and Sebastian's right pant leg was rolled up as to not catch while biking.

I beg once more, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeyyyy guuuuysss!

Im really happy with all the reviews and support you've given me.

Here's chapter two for you. I really hope you don't find the way I wrote weird. Or the way that Ciel and Alois talk weird either. I live in Cali and heck yes we say "like" a lot. Well at least I do.

Anywho. Read it! And you all better gimme some lovely reviews. Even if it's just saying I suck penis. Im desperate here. Your reviews are my drugs.

* * *

After I hang up with phone, I begin walking down the street. I'm still pissed off from what happened in class. _It's my first fucking day of college and people are already starting shit with me. Great._ I can't wait to get to Finny's work so I can vent more at Alois. Luckily the cafe is only a few blocks away from the school. It was one of the things I found convenient when I chose to attend this institute.

Even though it's sunny outside, it's extremely windy. I wish I could hug myself as I walk, but I have to carry this damn portfolio. _Maybe I should get one that I can sling onto my back like the one Sebastian has. Damnit. I'm already thinking of him again. That bastard. Maybe if I'm lucky, he won't be so rude next time I go to class. If I'm luckier, he'll have transfered out of the class. I mean if he's such a good artist, he should go to an advanced class or something._

Before I realize it, I've already arrived at my destination. It's a small cafe nearby the wharf called Cafe Francisco. I quickly walk in and find a seat by the window. This is usually where I sit when it's open. I consider it mine. Throwing my portfolio under the table, I sit and wait, tapping my fingers impatiently on the table top. I am a very punctual person and hate when people make me wait. I look up to the clock on the wall, it's already 10 minutes past when Alois was supposed to arrive.

While I'm waiting, I hear a familiar voice call out to me. "Hey Ciel! Whatcha doin' here?"

I look up to the front counter of the store and see Finny. He's dressed casually with a black apron covering his front. "Hey Finny. I forgot you were working today. I'm waiting for Alois to meet me here."

"Oh, it's alright. Aren't you supposed to start class today? Did they let you out early or somethin'?"

"Hah. Something like that." I turn away annoyed. Right as I do, Alois walks though the door.

"Heeeeyyy Ciel! Ya miss me?" He grins at me stupidly and winks.

I'm more irritable than before "You're late. About fuckin' time."

He rolls his eyes at me then greets Finny. The barista keeps his hello's short as another costumer walks in. Alois lets him return to work and takes a seat across from me. "So what ya want to talk about, Sunshine?"

I take a deep breath before I begin. "So it began when I was riding the muni on my way to school. I saw this hella hot guy riding a fixie and was like 'wow he's good looking' but I didn't think I'd see him again. After I get to school and get settled into my seat, he arrives and sits _right_ next to me. I thought 'great! just my luck!' But it definitely was _not_! At first he's acting all shy and crap but then like a minute later, he's this over-confident asshole. Right when I'm getting over it so we can begin our project, he starts laughing his fucking ass off at my art when he said he wouldn't. And then he starts harassing me. My accent may have slipped a little when I snapped back at him which only made things worse. He's sooo full of himself. It fucking pisses me off."

Once I finish venting, I'm out of breath. Alois looks at me amused.

"Wow. Seems like you had one hell of a time. Is he really hot enough to be so overly confident?" He asks me curiously.

I sigh. I guess I shouldn't have expected any other kind of reaction from him. "Yeaaaah. He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. Like model status. And it was so strange but he had these amazing scarlet eyes. I've never seen anything like it before. But besides looks, the guy has nothing going for him. He seemed charming at first, but he's not at all. It just bugs me so much how someone can be so rude and arrogant to someone they just met."

"Hmm. I guess it's a shame that he's straight?" Alois casually looks to the door as two more customers walk in. I follow his gaze and freeze. _You've got to fucking be kidding me! _"Oooh that guy with the glasses is hot. And daaaamn. Look at his eyes. They're like gold. And the guy next to him is sexy. But not so much my type as the other." Alois looks back to me and becomes a little shocked by my expression.

I'm sure I look pissed. "What's wrong, Ciel?" He looks towards what I'm staring at. "Oooh. No waaaay! Is that-" I instantly reach across the table and cover his mouth.

I begin harshly whispering. "Shut the fuck up yeah that's him so be quiet and don't look." This all comes out of my mouth in one breath. We both turn our bodies to seem as if we are looking out the window.

"He is hot." Alois replies in hushed tones. "Aren't you lucky? Maybe he's stalking you." The obnoxious blonde laughs out loud. I turn my head around to see if they've noticed us. _Oh fuck. _

He's standing right in front of me with that annoying smirk on his face. I open my mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing comes out. I've become shocked speechless. Instead, my mouth does some stupid thing where it opens and closes like a retarded gaping fish.

He chuckles in a deep, alluring voice. "Well, well. If it isn't the 'raging homosexual'." He teases.

I somehow find my voice, not allowing myself to be further embarrassed. "Oh my. It's the pussy lovin' raging heterosexual. Fancy seeing you here." I give him a flirty wink.

"You're not following me, are you?" He questions me, smirk still intact.

"You're joking, right? If anything, I should be asking you that. If you didn't notice, I was here first." I scoff at him.

He laughs again. "I wouldn't put it past you. You seemed so interested in me earlier."

"I find it hilarious how much credit you give yourself. You really aren't _that_ hot." It's a lie but it's not like he knows.

"The drool on your mouth says otherwise." His eyes show his amusement.

I unintentionally wipe my lips. "Don't be stupid. I've already said this before. Maybe you've got a handsome face, but your personality sucks ass. You really expect to attract woman with that?" I'm quickly becoming irritated again.

"Hah. You really think you deserve the same treatment I give women?" It's like he finds everything I say hilarious.

"My bad. I thought you just treat everyone like shit. Or are you giving me special treatment? A little old to be teasing the ones you like, aren't you?" I smirk.

That must've struck a nerve because his annoyance finally becomes clear on his face. "Hardly. Now aren't you the one becoming full of yourself?"

I sigh. "At least I don't have to be an arrogant bastard like you to know I'm sexy." I give a playful smile. He pisses me off so much but I feel like I lose the game the moment I snap. I won't let what happened only a couple hours earlier happen again. "I mean, you couldn't help but approach me the moment you walked in the door." My playful smile turns into a smirk.

"I'll admit, I find picking on you quite fun. But your pretty little face does nothing for this." He reaches down to grab his crotch.

I roll my eyes at the gesture. "Aw. So you find me pretty. I'm flattered."

"Yeah. Much too pretty for a boy. Almost gross."

"Right. And you don't have a pretty face? Now you're just making up crap. You're probably attracted to me and just don't want to admit that a man turns you on." I say while still smirking.

"No really. Everything about you makes me soft. Want a feel?" He laughs and motions towards his dick.

I laugh as well. "How could I say no?" I look up to meet his eyes while I reach out my hand and rub over the clothed area.

As he said, it's soft. _Mostly_. I feel it twitch slightly under my touch. While I do this, I never break eye contact. He visibly gulps.

"Okay you can stop now." He grabs me by the wrist and takes my hand off him. I chuckle because his face shows his annoyance again.

At this moment, I realize that Alois is no longer sitting across from me. He is at another table on the other side of the room, flirting with the man who arrived with Sebastian.

An idea comes to mind. "Sooo _Sebastian_." I say his name in a seductive way. "Is your friend gay?"

He's irritated. "Are you going after him too?"

"Oh please. I may like men, but I do have taste. It's not like I want to jump any male I see." I roll my eyes at him again.

"Then why are you asking?" He seems a little curious now.

I smile. "Well maybe he's bi-curious?"

"No. He's as straight as I am." Now he looks confused.

"Really? Because he's flirting with my extremely gay roommate on the other side of the room." I laugh as he turns around wide eyed to see exactly what I described. "If he's as straight as you, I can no longer consider you a 'raging heterosexual." I tease.

"What the hell?!" He shoots me a evil glare and rushs to his friend's side.

I see Sebastian complain to the man and after bickering, they leave. Alois watches them while laughing, then walks towards me as soon as they're gone.

"Well that was entertaining. And holy batman, Claude is soooo sexy. I think I want to have his babies." Alois fans himself then sits in the place he was just before.

I roll my eyes at him and smirk. "Yeah it was. I got the satisfaction of seeing that pompous bastard angry. So is this Claude guy gay? It sure looked like he was flirting with you." I ask.

"Actually. I think he's originally straight but now leaning towards bi-curious. I would love to have the honor of turning such a man gay though." He smiles.

I laugh. "I'm sure you would. So when I was talking to Sebastian, he told me that 'Claude's as straight as I am'. I don't think even he knows his friend is that way. Oh yeah. He let me touch his dick too."

"Awesome!. Yeah. Wait what? I was sitting here when you guys first started going at it. Then Claude and I left but you both didn't notice. When I was over there talking, he told me that he's never seen Sebastian act like that before. Maybe your hottie is less straight than he knows himself." Alois chuckles.

Laughing, I say. "That would be so good! I'd love to see him fall off his high horse and onto dick."

"Dude that doesn't even make sense..." He shakes his head at me.

"I know, but it's okay. What I would love even more is if he wasn't such an ass-hat."

Alois is obviously amused by this. "I've never seen you obsess over someone so much before. Are you sure you don't like him?" He teases.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to make him regret that he was such a selfish douche bag." At least that's what I tell myself.

"Uh huuuh. So anyways. Back to me and Claude. We exchanged numbers and he agreed to Sebastian and him coming over to our place for a drinking party." He grins at me, pretending to look innocent.

"No waaay! You didn't even ask me. And I don't think Sebastian will agree to that. He acts like he hates me." I look skeptically at him.

"We'll see about that. It's this weekend by the way. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Oh I don't doubt that it will be fun. I'll get him so bad he won't know what to do." I grin mischievously.

Alois laughs. "Now that's the spirit! Should we invite anyone else?"

I think about it for a moment. "Hmmm... We could see if Lizzy wants to come. How about Grell? Haven't seen that queen in quite a while." I smirk.

"Ugh. Yeah. There's a reason for that. He hates me and is the most annoying 'man' on earth." He quotations the word with his fingers.

I chuckle. "It'll make things more interesting. So why not? You invited Sebastian over without telling me first. Now you have to pay! Muahahaha..." I tried my best evil laugh.

"You're so weird! Why do I even stick around?"

"Um because I'm your best friend and you love me even if I'm a freak. Why else?"

"Right. How could I ever forget." He rolls his eyes at me. "So how long are we going to keep hanging out around here?"

"I dunno. Ask Finny what time he gets off work. We can all go home together." I look towards the front counter.

Alois walks up and talks to the other blond man for a couple minutes then comes back. "He said he's done in like 20 more minutes."

I nod in reply. "What time do you work tonight?"

"At 8pm. It's almost 4pm right now." He looks up at the clock on the wall.

"You shoooouulldd..."

He sighs. "I should what?"

"Buy me a drank. Oooo eeee. Imma take ya home with me. I got money in the bank" I sing. "Just kidding. That was a bad joke. You know I'm broke. But really, can you buy me something? A London Fog sounds nice right about now." I give him puppy dog eyes.

"That was pretty bad. How old is that song? Like six years? And you don't even listen to rap." He sighs again. "I guess I can buy you it. You seriously need to get a job. You're lucky that your aunt Liz lets you live at the house for free. Everyone else has rent."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know. But I do school full time. And it's not like I can live with my parents. I still can't believe they freaked out so much about me coming out. I thought I was obvious." I sigh.

A year ago, after I graduated high school, I told my parents I was gay. My dad mostly flipped but my mom didn't mind as much. So as of then, I'm disowned from the Phantomhive family. My parents own a tea trading company called Funtom Tea Co. It's actually very well known around the world. When I was 13, we moved to California from the U.K.. And here I am now.

"Finny works part time and he has a full schedule for classes."

"What about me?" The blond barista walks up to us.

"About how Ciel needs to get a job." Alois complains.

"Alois! Holy shit you're such whiny bitch right now. What are you, my mother?"

Finny giggles and Alois sits there with his mouth hanging open. "What the hell. Fine. No London Fog's for you."

"Wait! No. I'm sorry. Pleaaase buy me some." I get on my knees and grab his hand to kiss it. "You know you want to." I wink at him.

"Ew no! You're totally just being creepy. Now I really don't want to buy you anything."

I stand up. "Well fine then. Be that way." I turn around and pout. "Finny. Shun him."

Finny finally stops laughing and speaks up. "Oh my gosh you guys. Am I hanging out with a couple of children? Alois. You're like 22. Grow up. And Ciel, I already made your London Fog." He smiles and hands the drink to me.

"Aww Finny. I feel so loved. At least _somebody_ cares." I shoot a glare to Alois.

"I'll have you know that I was the one who paid for that. You're welcome."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I guess." I take a drink. "Sooo good. Okay let's go now. We've been here for like ever."

* * *

Im here to harass you for more reviews. 0_0 more please?

Btw London Fog's are hellaaaa good. It's earl grey tea mixed with honey and steamed milk and it's frothy at the top. I think it's a type of tea latte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! I feel like this took a bit of time to get out. And I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty! I wrote it in a couple of hours. It was like working to a deadline...

I'm going out of country for two weeks. Cambodia and South Korea, here I come! My in laws are teachers in South Korea so I'm all up for this vacationing.

I hope you like this chapter. It's just like a little in between filler to ready you guys for the next chapter. It's not really necessary. But I didn't want to write the next one in such a rush. So again forgive me if this sucks. Because I know it.

Anywhooooo. Pleeeease don't forget to REVIEW! It's very important to me and I want to know what you all think. Even if it's short. Tell me I'm awful for all I care. Lol Just Kidding. Please don't be too mean.

Okay Okay. Begin!

* * *

I walk through the front door of my house, calling out. "I'm hoooooome!" Nobody answers. Alois must be home though. He works at night time only. Working at a gay bar is like the perfect job for him. I go up the stairs to throw my things in my room before I walk down the hall to Alois' room.

Opening the door, I see that he's fast asleep on his bed. Well not for long. I sneak up to his side and position my mouth by his ear.

"Alooooissss! I'm hooooome!"

He immediately shoots up straight in his bed and gives me his sharpest glare.

"You fucking ass! What the hell was that for?" He holds his ear, frowning.

"Payback for monday~" I smirk at him. "You got enough sleep anyways. It's like 6 o' clock. So let me tell you. I had the WEIRDEST painting teacher at school. He's looks nearly psycho. The old kook only wore black, his long grey hair covered his face and he would always laugh at random times while eating dog cookies. Like what the fuck. Who eats dog cookies? Not to mention he had a scar that was on his face. It was huge."

"You really just woke me up to tell me your teacher is a looney? I hate you." He turns over and lies back down, covering his head with a pillow. "What day is it again?"

"It's Friiiiiday. Fuck yeah weekend is finally here. So the party is tomorrow night, right?"

I here Alois chuckle, muffled under the pillow. "Nope! It's tonight."

"Seriously! What time? Fuck man. You should give me more of a heads up."

"Relax. We still have a while. It's at 11. Mey Rin finishes work at 9 and It's mine and Bard's night off. Finny is off soon I think?" The blond crawls out of bed and heads to his dresser. "I'll text Claude and make sure him and Sebastian are coming. While I get ready, you should call whoever you want to invite. I swear though, you better not invite that ginger queen. Bitch has no soul." He grabs a pile of clothes and walks to the shower.

I sigh and return to my room. _I'm totally inviting Grelle. And I should call Lizzy too. _I pull out my phone, but I don't call anyone yet. _Honestly, I'm a little nervous about Sebastian coming over. He's always such a jackass. But this is my chance to get back at him. Especially if we're drinking. People are always more honest when they're drunk. I can totally do this._ I smile to myself and open my phone.

It rings a few times before a whiny man's voice answers.

"Hello Ciel darling. It's been foooreeeverrr! How have you been?"

"Hey Grelle. I've been as good as ever. So tonight, I'm having this get together with some friends. I was just calling to give you an invite. Are you free at 11?" I fidget with the blankets on the mattress I'm sitting on.

There's a pause before he replies. "Hmm... I don't think I'm doing anything. My schedule is blank for this evening. Sure, I'd love to come over. Should I bring anything?"

I grin to myself. "Just some alcohol! See ya tonight you queen."

"Oh you flatter me." He chuckles and hangs up.

"Well that was easier than I expected... Alois is gonna kill me." I smile as a talk to no one. "Now for Lizzy..."_ Maybe I should just text her. I'll never get off the phone if I call..._

'Hey Liz. We are having a little drinking party tonight at the house. You doing anything?'

She replies almost immediately.

'Heyy Ciel! Sure I'm not doing anything. What time?'

'Great! 11 and bring alcohol. See ya tonight!'

'Kk! byeeee'

T_exting was definitely a good idea. Alright. Now time for me to get ready._ I go to my dresser and look for something to wear. _Hmmm... Let's dress it up tonight! _I pull out a black pair of booty shorts. _This will work perfectly._ Going over to my closet, I rummage through my hung up shirts. _Let's go with something red tonight_. I take a crimson button up dress shirt off a hanger, then put it on. Looking in the full size mirror, it seems like it needs something more._ Maybe suspenders?_ After attaching them to the shorts and snapping them into place, I look at myself again. _Man I'm hot shit over here._ My skin is smooth and flawless. Creamy and pale. My doll-like eyes are a deep cerulean; long dark eyelashes that make the ladies jealous. Not to mention my perfectly placed smokey grey-blue hair. _It'd be a wonder that any man could resist this. I'm going to make the cocky bastard swoon. I mean I always get my way. He's going to regret being the pompous motherfucker that he is. Come on Ciel, you totally got this._

I remorsefully leave my reflection and go back to Alois.

"Alois my sweetie pie! What do you think of my outf- You bitch!"

"Ah! Holy shit. Ciel, we are wearing the exact same thing!" It was true. Besides the slightly different shades of red shirts and the material difference of his leather booty shorts and my satin short shorts, we had identical outfits.

"That's not fair! I saw you pick out something else before you went to the bathroom..." I pout.

He laughs. "Well, I changed my mind. What I chose before was too plain. Well you know what they say, great minds think alike." He sends me a wink.

I continue pouting. I don't want to have to change again. "We both know whose mind is greater, between the two of us. And I had this outfit first, so you should be the one to switch outfits."

"Oh come one Ciel. This outfit looks better on me than you, so you should change. You can even pick something from my wardrobe if you want. Pleeeease." He begs me.

I think about it for a moment. He does have some things that I've wanted to wear. Oh why not. "Fine. I'll change. But I'm taking you up on that offer. I get to choose whatever I want of yours." I walk to his closet with what I want in mind.

"Yaaaay! Thanks a bunch my cuppycake!" He hugs me from behind and squeezes my gut.

"Ugh what a lame pet name and stop it. You're crushing me." I pull at his arms to try to peel him off of me. "And anyways. I'm still getting what I want out of this. So it's no loss on my part."

He lets go of me and flops down on his bed. "Sooo, what are you going to wear then? I've seen you eyeing my leather and fishnet shirts. You gonna do it?"

I continue going through the hung up items. I pull two out of their places and contemplate which one I want for tonight. "I'm not sure. It's in between these two though. Which one do you think I should go with? The pinstripe vest over white button up or the super torn and holey black long sleeved shirt?"

"Hmmm... Well do you want to look like a slut or a classy slut?" He chuckles a little.

I look over the articles once more before deciding. "You're right. I should be a classy slut at least if I'm going to be one." I laugh with him.

"Then vest it is! Are you still going to wear your satin shorties?" He gives me a once over. "You can borrow my leather skinny jeans if you want. Or would you like to try my new boots?"

"Oooo new shoes? Let me see them!" I unbutton my red shirt, tossing it to the ground and then procede to button up a white shirt. As soon as I finish putting on the vest, I go over to Alois who has a pair of black, thigh high leather boots. "Damn those are awesome! Can I really wear those?"

He laughs. "Of course! Why else would I offer? And you can wear them as long as you can walk in them. They have a 5 inch heel." He smirks at me.

I life up on of the boots to examine the heel. It is kind of long. But I'm short so whatever height I can get, works for me. "Yeah let me try them on." I sit on the mattress next to my blond friend and slip my foot into the shoe. It hugs my legs wonderfully. Once I get them both on, I stand up and slowly walk to his mirror. "Fuck these make my ass look even better than it already does." I laugh loudly as I admire my body.

I hear him laugh along with me. "Yeah it does. I haven't even gotten to wear those out yet so feel lucky." We stand in silence before Alois speaks up again. "It seems like it needs something still. Ah. I know. Give me a sec to find it." He walks over to his dresser and opens his top drawer. I peak over to see what's there. Socks, underwear (if you can even call it that), condoms, lube, a fucking huge dildo, and finally he pulls out a ribbon. It's a color that matches my eyes. He sees me looking at him go through the drawer.

"What are you looking at?" He walks over to me after closing the drawer and begins putting the silky material around my collar.

I watch him through the mirror. "Oh nothin'. Just the massive dildo in your drawer. I don't understand how someone could take something that big." I smirk.

His cheek turns a slight shade of pink that's hardly noticeable. "Shut up. None of your business." He tugs the bow tightly. "There. All done. Anyways, Claude and Sebastian are coming. And Claude said that your man is bringing someone. Worried?" He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Hardly. So he's playing like that huh? Probably some whore he picked up. I'm not concerned. So I invited Grelle and Lizzy and they're both coming."

"I told you not to invite that guy or girl or whatever. He hates me!" He gives me an accusatory glare.

"Oh quit whining. It'll be fine. We won't be the only ones there. I'm sure he won't spend his time harassing you. And he usually brings someone with him to parties. I think he has a steady boyfriend now. So don't worry about it. Holy cow man you whine a lot. Anyways, let's go downstairs and straighten things up while we talk out a game plan." I head to the door and he follows.

"Fine fine. I get it. And he better bring someone. I swear, if he tries to make a move on Claude, I'll rip off each and every one of his flawlessly polished red nails." He closes his door behind him with a huff.

Right as we get down the stairs, Finny walks in. "Hey Finn! You ready to party hard tonight?!"

"Woooah! Your look sharp. Going for the respectable stripper look?" He laughs at his oxymoron as he walks to the kitchen.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you hilarious. And yes I know. I look fabulous!" I stick out my hand and flop it down in an excessively gay manor.

Alois heads to the front room and begins picking up random dishes that were left laying around. The house really isn't that messy. Mey Rin keeps it clean for the most part when she isn't breaking other things. It's a fairly large home. Five bedrooms. Me, Bard, and Alois live in the rooms upstairs while sharing a single bathroom, while Finny and Mey Rin live downstairs. Mey Rin got the master bedroom so she can have her own bath, and Finny gets his own bathroom in the hallway. The only thing is that it's a guest bathroom, so it always has to stay clean for company. Our kitchen is well kept and large as well. I'd say that the living arrangement is great. I luckily don't have to pay rent. My aunt Lizzy owns it so I was thankful she took me in. If I had the choice, I'd live in dorms but the school I go to doesn't have them. Damn art school being small. I have the grades and painting talent for scholarships though. It makes things just a bit easier. Everything could have been even better if my dad didn't flip out about my coming out. I sigh to myself.

"Hey buttercup. Quit zoning out and help me get this place ready. What happened to our game plan?"

Finny chimes in. "What game plan? Does this have anything to do with mister hottie the other day at the cafe?"

I answer first so Alois doesn't have a chance to spew nonsense. "Yeah. The hottie. He's coming over tonight. But he's straight, so the plan is to turn him into a homo and make him beg for me." I laugh realizing that most of what I said probably sounded like nonsense.

"Riiiight. Have fun with that. Did you invite your aunt Liz?" Finn questions.

"Awww that's right. You have the hots for her dontcha?" I laugh. "Don't worry. I invited her. You should have no problems. She's veeeeery lightweighted." I give him a wink.

He blushes and tries to deny it. We continue straightening things up and chatting when Mey Rin comes through the front door, with Bard following holding paper bags of some groceries and what looks like beer. "Mey! Welcome home!" I run over to her and kiss her cheek. She is kind of like the mother figure of our home while Bard on the other hand, is like the drunken uncle.

"Yeah nice to see you guys too..." Bard grumbles and goes to the kitchen to drop off the things he's holding.

"Oh hi Bard. I couldn't see you there behind the pile of groceries." I joke.

"Yeah whatever. Mey Rin needed help getting some stuff for a party tonight I guess." He replies from the other room.

Finny and Alois give Mey hugs and then return to cleaning. "Here, I brought home leftovers from work again. I know you love the Chinese we serve." I take the plastic bag and put it in the fridge after I give her a hug of thanks. "Sooo I heard that you have some friends coming over. Alois told me you have a person of interest." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh my goodness Mey. Sometimes you're just as embarrassing as my own mom." I roll my eyes at her. "You'll get to meet him. But he's straight. And apparently he's bringing a friend of his own." I pout a little for show.

"Aw you poor thing." She hugs my face to her breasts and pats my head in a comforting motion.

I try to talk but my words come out muffled and are left unheard. But I do hear Bard make a comment.

"Why don't you ever do that for me when I pout?" He complains.

"Eww Bard. I wouldn't want that face of yours anywhere near these babies of mine." He pouts and grabs a beer before going to the living room to lounge on the couch.

She finally lets go and I look at he clock. It's a little past 10 by now and people may start showing up soon. Right then, a knock on the door comes and I run over to see who it is. Finny was closest so he opens it and in comes a woman with blonde hair in pigtails and a tight, pink mini dress. It's my aunt Lizzy.

She latches onto Finny. "Ciieeell I'm here!" She looks up, realizing her mistake. "Oh it's Finny. My bad." The woman lets go. "How have you been?" They both have a pinkish tink on their cheeks as they say their hellos awkwardly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something has already happened in between them before.

I wait for them to finish talking before I say my hellos to Lizzy. Soon, Grelle and his boyfriend, Will, arrive. The party is about to begin. Everyone is chatting amongst themselves. I plug my laptop into the speakers. It blares an indie dance Pandora station. The first song to come on is Something Good Can Work by Two Door Cinema Club. I'm talking with Alois when someone rings the door bell. This time, I'm the closest to the front. I open the door and my eyes open wide as Alois is behind me welcoming in the guests. It's Claude and Sebastian. The jerk did indeed bring a friend. A dark haired, big breasted woman who introduced herself as Beast.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeellll It's been a few months but I finally have my new chapter . Sorry for the long wait. I was stuck. I'm still not entirely sure of the direction of this story. But I'm sure I will find it soon. ^^

I hope you all enjoy this update.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. I appreciate them all :D

* * *

I told myself that I had expected the type of guest that he would bring. She could have easily fit the description, but somehow, I was more shocked than I had anticipated. This large breasted beauty, Beast, arrived arm in arm with the man I wanted. All I could do was stare, mouth agape. Like the same stupid fish I was back at the coffee shop just days earlier. The music that played through the house became a dull noise in my ears, but only for as long as the moment lasted. Which in my opinion, was far too long. Our eyes met and locked. In reality, this had only lasted for under 10 seconds, and by knowing this, I knew that tonight would indeed, be a long, long night.

Alois abruptly snaps me out of the trance that I fell into. He smacks my shoulder and leans in to whisper quickly, "Remember your game plan Ciel." _Oh right. What was I doing? I can't step down before the game has even begun._

I plaster a bright smile on my face and welcome them into my home. "It's great to see you again, Sebastian." I turn to the other man before he has a chance to reply. "I'm glad I get to officially meet you, Claude. I didn't get the chance to get acquainted with you the first time." He nods in reply and lets me know he's glad too with a goofy looking grin. I finally move to face the woman stuck on my soon-to-be man. "And who might this lovely lady be?" I reach out and take her hand, in which I kiss in greeting.

She blushes at the action and introduces herself as "Beast." _What kind of name is that? Maybe she really is a whore he picked up on the way here._ I continue to smile, "What a charming name to fit such a charming woman. My name is Ciel. Please do come inside." They make their way in and are quickly greeted by everyone. Claude's face lights up when he sees Alois and sticks to his side while he's being introduced. Beast is still clinging to Sebastian like she's been glued in place, unable to leave. I decide I may as well keep to his other side then.

I grab everyone's attention and speak up. "Men and ladies! Meet Claude." He awkwardly waves in greeting. "And this is Sebastian and his... friend, Beast. Now that we are all here, let the drinking begin!" Once my mini speach in done, Grelle appears. _Oh no. He better keep his paws off. I already have this bitch to deal with_.

"Hiiii~ I'm Grelle." He puts out a hand to shake while thoroughly looking Sebastian over.

"Hello. I'm Sebastian." The smile he wears is enough to make anyone's heart melt. _Great..._

Unfortunately, Grelle is the first victim. "Oh my oh my. You are quite the hottie! But I bet you already knew that." The red-head sends him a wink. "How about we get something to drink." He blatantly ignores the woman on Sebastian's arm.

"I'm flattered but I think I'll have to pass on that offer." With another flash of his smile, Grelle gives in and lets it go. While he's turning to walk away, I make sure he catches the glare being shot at him. He snorts in reply and walks off to find his boyfriend. _I should have listened to Alois, but I would never admit that out loud_.

Now that one disturbance is gone, we comfortably find a seat on the couch, with Sebastian placed in between me and Beast. "I'm actually a bit surprised you showed up. I thought Alois was joking when he said you were coming with Claude." _And I was also wishing that you bringing this woman was a joke too..._

The dark haired man smirks at me. "Well it seems like Claude really wanted to come and he so kindly asked me to tag along. What kind of friend would I be if I left him to fend off the likes of your type by his self?" I now realize that his smile is fake and he really didn't wish to come.

**Smack!**

"Sebastian, don't be rude! Quit acting like some homophobic pussy." Beast finally lets go of his arm. We both look to the woman a little dumbstruck that she finally spoke up.

"Umm it's alright. He's called me much worse things before..." In hopes of things going in my favor, I act as the victim, pouting a little for show.

She grabs the man in the middle by the chin and forces him to be face to face. "Did you really?!" He tries to look away, looking like a kid who got caught taking something that wasn't his. "Sebastian Michaelis! Answer me." He continues to avoid looking into her eyes and she finally lets go with a sigh.

He suddenly stands. "I'm going to get something to drink. Would either of you like something?" He refuses to look directly at either of us. Is he pouting now?

I speak up first. "Hmm... Just get me a Blue Moon Seasonal. Please and thank you." I shoo him off before I realize that Beast didn't get a chance to tell him. "Oh my goodness, he forgot to ask what you wanted. Want me to go tell him?"

She moves over to sit closer so she can hear over the music. "No it's alright, I don't have to tell him for him to know what to get me." She smiles to me kindly. Subconsciously, I frown in response. It bothers me that they're close enough to not even have to ask to know what the other wants... The woman notices my discomfort. "Oh hun, don't worry over something so silly, you see, I'm just Sebastian's -." Beast is cut off by a hand over her mouth.

An angry Sebastian glares at her and throws his words harshly. "You better keep your mouth shut. You promised you would." She silently rolls her eyes and glares back in return. He slowly moves his palm away and picks up a bottle opener for my beer.

"Fine. But it's not like it's a big deal if he knows or not. Aren't you being a little much?" She grabs the only glass that isn't a beer and sips it.

After popping off the cap which falls to the ground, he hands a drink to me. "Wow, of course you take the PBR Sebastian. Hipster." I roll my eyes, mumbling the last bit to myself. I'm sure they both caught it though since I earned another glare from Sebastian and a giggle from Beast. "So, lovely lady, what are you drinking?" I smile sweetly. I notice myself actually thinking more fondly of her. _Maybe she'll prove to be less of a nuisance than I thought too._

"It's gin and tonic. I love this stuff. Wanna taste?" She holds out the cup to me.

"Wow this stuff is bomb! Sebastian, make me one of those!"

He gives me a look as if I'm joking. "I'm not your butler, you can get off your ass and make one yourself."

"Uhh, I would if I knew hooow. Come on. The one you just made is great. Pretty please." I beg and bat my eyelashes at him. _It would work on any person, right?_

"Gross." He frowns at me but none the less gets up and goes to the kitchen again to return with another drink. "You better drink all of it." He takes his seat and appears to be pouting again.

I move over to Beast and whisper in her ear. "What the hell is wrong with him? Who comes to a party and then just pouts?" She giggles and nods.

"He's just upset that I didn't follow through with sticking to him like a pet. It's not like I'm his girlfriend. He's just playing childish games."

My eyes widen at this. _They aren't dating? Wheeew. That's a relief_. "Really? Then are you both only just friends?"

"Hmmm... Something like that. I don't know what's really got into him though. He's never acted so bratty to anyone before, be they man or woman. I actually think he might have a crush on you. How he's treating you is just like a child, pulling on the pigtails of the girl he likes."

This also shocks me. "Really? No way, you're just teasing. He's already told me countless times that he's' straight." I playfully slap her shoulder.

"No, really. How about this. I have an idea. Let's get everyone to play a drinking game. I'm sure something fun is bound to happen." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I think about it for a moment. _Well I don't really think it will be this easy to get him chasing after me. But alcohol is involved, so that leaves everything up in the air. Plus, I don't even know why this woman would be helping me. Especially if Sebastian is the one she came here with. Oh well. I'll get Alois in on this. He's the master of these type of games._

While I'm off finding Alois, Beast brings Sebastian a few more cans to drink. _Hehe, I like her thinking._ I smirk to myself. Right then, I find Alois, clinging to a tipsy Claude. _Oh my._

"Hey yo' bitch!" I pounce on the small blond and finish speaking my words into his ear. "So that woman who came with Sebastian is actually going to help me out."

He turns to face me. "For reals? Well I guess that makes sense. Claude told me something about her. But I don't think I'm going to tell just yet." He sticks his tongue out at me.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "I'll bite it." I threaten and he instantly pulls it back into his mouth.

"Hmph. So what is she going to do to help?"

"She said we should all play some drinking games." I smirk.

"Oooh she did? That sounds like a wonderful idea." He grins back mischievously. "I have just the game in mind."

"Which one?" I ask curiously.

"'I Have Never' should be perfect."

"Oh man I remember that game. So brutal. Let's do it!"

I run over to my laptop and turn down the music a bit before climbing up to stand on the coffee table, catching everyone in the rooms attention. "So who wants to play a drinking game tonight?" I grin widely, hoping to persuade everyone to join.

Grelle of course is the first one to say something. "Only if it's a good one. I suck at beer pong so I swear it better not be that."

I roll my eyes. "No Grelle, we aren't playing beer pong. Let's play 'I Have Never'!"

Lizzy is the next to say something. "Oh God. Not that game. It's soooo embarrassing for a lady." She blushes and glances at Finny. The blond boy quietly grabs her hand and tells her she will be alright. Her blush doesn't disappear but she's visibly relieved.

"Ooookay. So no objections? Good. Everyone grab a drink and sit your arses down over here." I swing both my drinks through the air for show. I briefly wonder if there's some sort of rule about not drinking beer and hard liquor at the same time, but the thought is lost as I look down from where I stand. Crimson eyes are staring at me, slightly glazed. I observe the floor by his feet and it appears Beast had encouraged him to already have two more beers on top of the first. I raise my eyebrows in surprise, which the man watching sees.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just was noticing the three cans you've already downed in the short time I was away."

"Mhmm..." He continued to stare at me, his glance occasionally wandering lower.

"You seem distracted." I tease. "Do you like what you see?" I jut out my hip, a smirk in place.

"Like? No. Never. Don't kid yourself. I was just wondering why you're dressed like a male hooker." He returns the smirk, if not a better one.

"Well for not liking it, you seem to not be able to take your eyes off me. I think you're the one fooling yourself." With no reply to my comment, I look around. All my guests and house mates have gathered around.

An obnoxious voice sounds out. "Alrightyyyyy! Who wants to go first? Oh. Nobody? Then allow me." I snugly place myself on a couch between Sebastian and Beast. Alois takes his turn to climb up on the living room table. Claude is standing nearby, looking amused and tipsy as ever. Mey Rin, Bard, Finny and my Aunt Liz have found spots on a sectional sofa across from us. This leaves Grelle and his new boyfriend Will cuddled on a petite love seat under a grand window sill, off to the side.

"Here I goooo~ Everyone better be ready. Never have I ever... had sex at a school." We all look around to see if anyone has taken a drink.

"That's a surprise. I would've thought you've done that by now, Alois." I chuckle, not taking a sip.

"Well I never said I didn't try." He shoots a wink. "Well anyone? No lying here."

To everyone's surprise, the first person to take a drink is Mey Rin; Followed by Will, Claude, and Beast.

"No way Mey! Even you've beaten me to it? So unfair..." Alois pretends to pout but quickly moves on. He glances towards the golden-eyed man and smirks, seeming pleased that his potential lover leans more to the daring side of things. "Okay so next is..." He spins around on the table with a hand pointed out like an arrow. "Sebastian! You'll be next." The hyper blond jumps off the furniture to lean against the armrest of the sectional.

The buzzed, crimson-eyed man arches his eyebrows as if to show he's shocked but the rest of his features stay calm and collected. "I guess it's my turn then. Let me have a moment to think." He swishes around his forth can of beer. "Alright, Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." He locks eyes with me briefly before looking around to see who drinks. To my amusement, everyone in the room besides him, Claude and Bard, take a drink.

"Oh my gosh, Finny! You have?" Lizzy asks in surprise.

The shy boy blushes. "Well only once when I was drunk... But you also have kissed another girl."

"Yeah but it's normal for girls to kiss other girls. Isn't that right Mey?" She looks to the other.

"Of course it is." The burgundy-haired woman states proudly. "It looks like even Beast has done so."

The woman besides me giggles. "Yes, I have. I guess it is a common thing."

Finny shapes an "O" with his mouth in understanding.

"It's my turn now." I smirk, turning to Sebastian and holding our gazes. "Never have I ever given someone a blow job." He cocks an eyebrow, breaking the hold of my stare, glances down to my lips, then looks away.

"Now I find that hard to believe." He mumbles in a barely whisper.

"No way Ciel! Even I have done that!" Alois throws in.

"Well of course you've done that. So have I." Grelle takes a bold drink and grossly winks at his lover beside him. This time only the woman in the room, along with the aforementioned, took a drink.

"Hmm so now I have to choose something." Beast says half to herself. The room waits quietly while she thinks. "Never have I ever... gone streaking. Although I've considered it." She chuckles.

"Well that's a relief." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

Bard slyly takes a drink. "It's not too bad."

"Oh God, Bard. I feel bad for any person who had to witness that." Mey Rin slaps the back of his shoulder. The scruffy man grunts and crosses his arms in offense.

The game continues around to Grelle. "Oh goody, it's my turn now. I have a good one. Never have I ever kissed someone in the rain. Oh, it sounds so romantic. I really wish I can someday." Not a single person takes a drink. "Really? No one? How disappointing." He frowns in loss. "William, now you go."

The man claims to never have tried smoking a cigarette. The entire room drinks to this. Grelle blabbers on about his boyfriend deciding on a good topic but is thankfully cut off by the next person, Mey Rin. "Never have I ever given someone a lap dance. Anyone?" This time, me and Alois take drinks.

"Cieeel cheers!" We clink our cups together and down the rest.

"Alois, I'm never surprised about any of the things you do."

"Well I'm not surprised by you either." The blond is now sitting on the floor cuddled up to a flushed Claude.

"Like I care." I roll my eyes. "Sebastian, would you be a doll and make me another one of these?" He grunts in response and slowly gets up, swipes the glass from me and walks off to the kitchen once again. I follow behind him.

"Yo Ciel, bring me another bottle of Blue Moon while you're up." Bard calls from the other room.

"Fine. Anyone else need more to drink?" I offer. A few others respond. I gather the requests and leave them on the counter. Making my way over to Sebastian, I watch him grab bottles to make my gin and tonic. "Show me how to make it this time." I edge my way closer.

He audibly sighs. "It's not hard. Just 2 oz. gin and 5 oz. tonic water. You can't get much simpler than that." He's focused more on what he's making rather than giving any notice to me.

"Hmmm. You're right. Even I could've done that much. Do you like gin and tonic?" I inquire.

"It's not bad, I prefer Gentleman's Jack Whiskey though."

"Oh? That sounds good. I'd like to try that."

"Well it looks like we brought some."

"Lucky me. Give me a shot." I grab two small shot glasses from the cabinet and place them in front of him. "Here." He pours the dark alcohol into the cups up the the brim. Once finished, he puts the glass bottle back along with the others and hands me my shot. Never once does he look at me while doing this. I narrow my eyes as if trying to see through his actions. This is odd. I was expecting the alcohol to open him up more, not make him dull. I guess I'll just have to try harder. I smirk. "Sebastian, do you drink often?"

His eyes become a shade darker. "Not really." His sentences are short and straight to the point.

"And why is that?" I slowly move closer. He's leaned against the counter.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye but continues to avoid contact. "Just because." He suddenly takes his shot, slamming it back onto the counter top, gripping at it. I mimic his action and set my glass to his opposite side. The distance narrowing furthermore.

"I see. I don't drink all that often either. I was just noticing how much more tame you've become tonight." I try to catch his gaze, but he still refuses me. How stubborn.

"Tame?" He repeats, his tone sounding dazed.

"Yes, tame. Like, we would argue every time we met before and now you're leaning not entirely towards friendly, but obedient. Like a dog." His nose scrunches up at the last word.

"I don't like dogs. Cats are much more suitable creatures."

"I'm allergic to cats. But that wasn't my point." He's sly. Trying to change the topic. "I was just wondering if it was the effects of alcohol making you act this way or if you had a change of heart." I smile sickeningly sweet, edging myself closer still.

"Definitely not a change of heart if you're referring to becoming gay. And why does it matter if I decided to not bicker like children with you?"

"You're right. It doesn't matter. But like I said before, I was just wondering. But now I'm curious. How does alcohol effect you when you consume too much?" By now, our chests were nearly touching. Heat was emanating from his body, and I could feel my own warmth spreading through mine.

Finally making eye contact, his eyes were darker than ever. He leans down just enough for his lips to hover by the shell of my ear, his breath tickling. "I become anything but 'tame.'"


End file.
